Un embarazo problemático
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Post Manga y anime: Edward aún no sabe como lidiar con el embarazo de Winry pero el rubio aprenderá por las malas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, acá incursiono en el fandom de este grandioso anime, con esta idea que se me ocurrió luego de pensar en el matrimonio de Ed y Winry. Me hubiese gustado ver más de eso, ojala saquen algo más. Es corto, a lo mejor si se me ocurren más situaciones a lo mejor las escriba como una serie de Oneshots jeje aunque debo decir q mi pareja favorita es Roy/Riza aunque también me gustan Ed/Winry. Espero no haber hecho OoC, cualquier cosa me lo advierten ya que todavía me cuesta manejar a los personajes jeje.

Disclaimer: Los personajes ni el manga ni el anime me pertenecen a mí, yo sólo los uso para mi mera imaginación ;)

**Un embarazo problemático**

Era una mañana cálida en el pacífico pueblo de Rizenbul, el cual era testigo de un escándalo proveniente de la casa del matrimonio Elric-Rockbell. Donde una pareja de esposos discutían sobre los pormenores del embarazo de la joven esposa, y no solamente por eso, sino que al esposo se le había dañado nuevamente el automail cosa que hacía poner de nervios más a su pareja.

—¡Edward, idiota! ¡Deberías tener más consideración conmigo, no puedo estar arreglándote el automail cada vez que lo dañes! —reclabama furiosa una linda rubia que llevaba una camisa holgada a causa de su embarazo.

—¡No exageres Winry, sólo se dañó un poco… además te traje un regalo! —decía el chico de ojos dorados mientras sacaba de su ropa una bonita caja rosada de listón azul y se lo daba a su mujer, esperando a que eso calmara su furia como en los viejos tiempos.

—Ed… de verdad no tenías que hacerlo —respondía la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios abriendo la cajita para ver que eran unos hermosos pendientes de plata, sin duda, Edward había aprendido de su hermano menor ese detalle. Edward sonría con satisfacción por su hazaña, según él había apagado la ira de su esposa como hacía cuando era más pequeño.

—Oye Ed… tengo algo que decirte —volvía a hablar la chica mientras tomaba un destornillador que estaba a su alcance y se lo lanzaba a su esposo.

El pobre no se esperaba esa reacción de la rubia y cuando volteó a verla se aterró del aura negra que desprendía Winry.

—¡Oye por qué hiciste eso tonta! ¡Me dolió mucho! —contestaba Edward mientras se sobaba por donde había sido golpeado con el destornillador.

—¡Acaso crees que con eso me ibas a calmar! ¡No entiendes nada! —gritaba Winry quien empezaba a llorar por la molestia —. Nadie me entiende… —empezaba a susurrar la chica.

—Oye Winry, no es necesario que te pongas así, fui un idiota por no tenerte la suficiente consideración, prometo ayudarte en lo que pueda y complacer todas tus necesidades —la chica lo veía con ternura ante las palabras de su esposo.

—¿En serio Ed? —preguntó la chica.

—¡Claro, si hago lo contrario, no sería un buen esposo! —Sonreía enormemente el rubio de ojos dorados para luego abrazar a su esposa—. Además como antiguo practicante de la alquimia debo hacer que el intercambio siempre sea equivalente— decía finalmente el mayor de los hermanos Elric mientras seguía abrazando a su esposa.

Desde ese momento, Edward tenía que cumplir un sinfín de tareas para complacer a su esposa sin refutar para evitar que el embarazo le afectara demasiado. Así que dio lugar para situaciones como:

—_¿Edward, podrías ir a Central y traerme una tarta hecha por Grecia san? _

—_¡Qué? ¡Te volviste loca! _

—_Vamos Ed… prometo recompensarte por todo tu esfuerzo —decía la chica de forma juguetona._

—_¡AH! ¡No puede ser! ¡Te has vuelta manipuladora Winry!_

—_Pero Ed… de verdad se me antoja —le contestaba su esposa mientras jugueteaba con los dedos haciendo que el rubio se rindiera y saliera a toda prisa a Central para buscarle la tarta a su amada _

—_¡Estúpida Winry, después me las cobraré!_

Espero les haya gustado, cualquier crítica, tomatazo, amenaza de muerte ¡enviénmelo en un review! Lamento lo corto... cualquier cosa me gustaría saber qué opinan... un besote =)


	2. Visitas

Hola, gracias a sus comentarios me animé a darle una continuación al oneshot con éste otro que está un poco más largo aunque no tanto, jeje y pues hice que apareciera más personajes. Además que quise mostrar algunos implícitos jeje espero que les guste y no decepcionar a todos lo que me pidieron a través de indirectas y directas que lo continuara.

Si tengo errores me avisan, lo escribí del teléfono y luego lo pasé por un corrector y por mis ojos, pero espero no se me haya escapado nada, al igual que con la narrativa, cualquier recomendación constructiva es bienvenida. Cualquier cosa avisan.

Agradezco en especial a: The Cat Thief, saile, Darkirie, Loquin y Parisalice. Gracias a ustedes me animé a seguirlo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes, ni el manga, ni el anime me pertenecen a mí, yo sólo los uso para mi mera imaginación ;)

**Cap 2: Visitas**

—¡Ed! ¡Ed! —lo llamaba su esposa con insistencia mientras lo buscaba alrededor de la casa.

Como su esposo no respondía al llamado, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite; siguió buscando a su esposo pero esta vez sus gritos habían hecho acto de presencia, Edward no aparecía y eso hacía que le doliera la cabeza, estaba estresada. Finalmente escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, tomó una de sus herramientas, se acercó a la entrada y la lanzó contra su esposo. Dos gritos se escucharon y la llave rompió una ventana cerca de la puerta, Edward y Alphonse la veían atemorizados ya que por poco no esquivaban el ataque. Winry veía a su esposo con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡¿Dónde estabas? ¡He estado llamándote y no me contestabas! —se descargó la rubia, quien seguía molesta ignorando temporalmente la presencia de su cuñado.

—Winry solo salí por veinte minutos porque fui a buscar a Al, te lo dije ayer —le respondía el rubio de manera pacífica para calmar el enojo de su mujer.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la chica sorprendida, al hacer una retrospectiva en su mente recordó cuando su marido le había avisado, por lo que su enojo desapareció instantáneamente.

—¡Sí! ¡No puedo creer que se te haya olvidado! ¡Estás muy despistada! —le reclamó el rubio de ojos dorados.

—¡Oh si! ¡Ya recordé! Lo siento —se disculpó la rubia, pero al ver que el rubio la seguía viendo de manera incriminatoria comenzó a justificarse—. ¡No me veas así Ed, acaso crees que es fácil acordarse de todo en mi estado! ¡Aún no me comprendes!

Ambos rubios se vieron molestos y con un aura negra cubriéndolos a su alrededor, cosa que a Al lo hizo sentirse incómodo. No sabía qué hacer.

—Etto... —empezó a hablar por debajo intentando llamar la atención.

Cosa que resultó ya que Edward y Winry volvieron a la normalidad, y la última se acercó rápidamente hacia él para abrazarlo con cariño y decirle:

—¡Bienvenido! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte Al! —le dijo la rubia dedicándole una cordial sonrisa.

—Gracias Winry, por lo que veo, mi hermano te sigue dando dolores de cabeza aún después de casados —dijo el menor de los Elric divertido.

—¡Ay si! ¡Él no me entiende! —se quejó la chica.

—¡Al! ¡¿Qué rayos haces! ¡Se supone que debes apoyarme a mí que soy tu hermano mayor! —decía molesto Edward a su hermano.

—Pero, no puedo negar que se ha esforzado mucho en complacerme —dijo tiernamente Winry abrazando a su esposo, el abrazo provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio de coleta, quien reía nervioso.

—Esta bien Winry, mira que Al está aquí.

—Me alegro mucho que estén felices hermano y los felicito porque serán padres.

—Gracias Al, intenta venir más seguido para que juegues con el bebe o nos ayudes con los preparativos —le invitó Winry, sonriéndole a su cuñado con cariño.

—¡Seguro Winry! Por cierto traje estos presentes de parte de Ling, La Fang y de Mai —avisó Al sacando de su vestimenta unas estatuillas con forma de animales y una pulsera pequeña pero bonita.

Se los dio a la pareja.

—Dicen que traen la buena fortuna —dijo Al refiriéndose a los animales, luego señaló la pulsera para volver a hablar—, Mai dijo que la pulsera se la deben colocar al bebe cuando nazca para evitar las malas energías.

Cuando terminó de dar la explicación se fijó que tanto Edward y Winry lo veían con picardía, riéndose entre dientes.

—Vaya Al veo que no has perdido el tiempo en Xing —dijo su hermano mayor estallando en carcajadas, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara por completo.

—¡Al! Deberías traerla de vez en cuando —apoyó Winry a su esposo.

—¡Hey! ¡Esperen! ¡Nosotros no somos novios ni nada de eso... todavía… —dijo Al totalmente avergonzado.

—¡Al! ¡Ya te estás convirtiendo en todo un hombre! ¡Eso sí, ten cuidado con la manipulación de las mujeres —le aconsejó Edward a Alphonse entre susurros.

—Por cierto Edward —llamó Winry—, sirve la mesa que pronto lle...

No pudo terminar ya que tocaron la puerta, así que Al ayudó a colocar la mesa a Winry mientras Edward iba a abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a Roy Mustang junto a Riza Hawkeye.

—Vaya Acero, veo que no has crecido mucho —dijo de forma burlona el trigueño que ahora llevaba bigote.

—¡¿Qué demonios hace aquí el Coronel Bastardo? —gritó enfurecido el rubio de coleta.

—¡No seas irrespetuoso Acero! ¡Además no soy Coronel sino General de Brigada, podría arrestarte! ¿Sabías? —respondía de forma infantil el trigueño quien también se había unido a verlo de mala manera.

—¡Ed no te comportes como un niño! ¡Yo te dije ayer que hoy venían! ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? —dijo a manera de revancha la rubia, haciendo que Al riera entre dientes y que Edward suspirara resignado sin dejar de ver a Mustang.

—Bueno hermano, después de todo dicen que algunos síntomas del embarazo los experimentan los esposos también —intentó explicar Al, cosa que no sirvió de mucho ya que Ed y Roy empezaron a discutir. Riza rió disimuladamente ante la actitud de los dos hombres y luego fue hacia donde Winry.

—Winry tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes ya? —habló por fin Riza dirigiéndose a la joven rubia, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Srita Hawkeye lo mismo digo, me alegra verla. Ya tengo cinco meses de embarazo —respondió Winry a la pregunta —. ¡Oigan, la comida está servida así que vayamos todos a comer!

Todos se sentaron a comer en la mesa, poniéndose al corriente mientras reían por las discusiones tontas entre Roy y Edward donde el tema de burla por parte del rubio era el bigote del primero. Luego de comer: Roy aclaró la garganta para captar la atención de todos los presentes, tomó la mano de Riza para sorpresa de todos y comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno, queremos informarles que mi compañera y yo nos casaremos dentro de tres meses —dijo el General viendo a Riza y luego a los hermanos Elric y a Winry—, nuestra boda será pequeña y privada. Nos gustaría mucho que asistieran todos.

—¡Qué? —gritaron al mismo tiempo Al y Winry quienes estaban atónitos ante la inesperada noticia.

Edward también estaba sorprendido, pero luego de digerir la noticia comenzó a bromear.

—¡Ya era hora! ¡Creí que esperarían a que estuvieran viejos los dos!

—¡Ed! ¡No seas así! ¡Por supuesto que iremos! ¡Felicidades! —decía la joven rubia a la pareja de militares.

—¡Yo también iré, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo! —decía alegre el joven Alphonse.

—Me alegro que asistan a nuestra boda —respondía Riza agradecida—, después de todo, se podría decir que hemos vivido muchos momentos juntos, no podemos obviarlos en estos momentos de felicidad.

Y así a la luz de esa buena noticia, terminaron de pasar la velada entre discusiones, risas y anécdotas. Cerca del atardecer Roy y Riza se marcharon para no llegar muy tarde a Ciudad Central. Al se quedó con ellos, y se fue a dormir temprano quedando solo Winry y Edward sentados en la sala conversando.

—¿Ed, mañana podrías ir a Central para buscar de la tarta de Gracia-san? —pidió suplicante la rubia.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Otra vez! ¡Winry me estas explotando! —empezó a alterarse el rubio.

—Es que de verdad quiero una tarta de Gracia san —respondió la rubia.

—¡No puedes antojarte de otra cosa! ¡Rayos! —dijo de mala gana Edward.

—¡Tú no comprendes! ¡Son cosas del embarazo, idiota!

Y así comenzaron a discutir hasta que Winry se calló y empezó a acariciar su barriga con un tic nervioso en su ojo. Edward la veía preocupado.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te duele? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntaba el rubio tocándole la frente a su mujer.

La chica a manera de respuesta tomó la mano de su marido y la colocó sobre su vientre. Edward se sorprendió de la reacción de su mujer, y se sorprendió aún más cuando sintió que algo se movía en el vientre de ella. Entre los dos comenzaron a palpar la barriga de Winry sintiendo las pataditas del bebe. Fue un momento muy emotivo para los futuros padres, quienes sonrientes sentían como el pequeño fruto de su amor hacía acto de presencia, la felicidad de ese momento era imposible de describir con palabras.

—Winry, gracias por hacerme feliz una vez más —le dijo Edward a su mujer, abrazándola hacia él, tan firme como si de ello dependiera su vida.

**Espero les haya gustado, cualquier crítica, tomatazo, amenaza de muerte ¡envíenmelo en un review!... cualquier cosa me gustaría saber qué opinan... un besote =)**

**Si se me ocurren mas situaciones, las escribo y la subo ;D**


	3. drabble

**Hola, acá dejo un pequeño drabble, espero que lo disfruten**

**Como bien saben, los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a su respectivo autor. Si fueran míos hubiese habido más de Roy y Riza.**

**Gracias a todas las que me dejaron review, lamento hacerlos esperar pero mi mente es una cosa seria. Es un honor que les guste mi humilde fic =) **

**Sin más que decir, acá dejo el drabble:**

**Drabble: porque los hombres también sufren**

Era una cálida tarde en la casa de Edward y Winry. La rubia ya tenía un poco más de seis meses e iba feliz de la mano de su esposo de sólo pensar en el nacimiento de su primogénito, que por cierto, todavía no sabían si era un varón o hembra, ya que la tecnología no era todavía tan avanzada y si lo fuera, ambos preferían quedarse con la sorpresa hasta el ansiado momento del nacimiento; aunque para el rubio la paciencia no era su fuerte. Ambos caminaban por Ciudad Central comprando algunas para su bebé mientras hablaban sobre sus expectativas como futuros padres.

Winry reía ante las ideas de su esposo, la hacía sumamente feliz el ver a Edward tan animado y ansioso.

Edward hablaba sin parar, se imaginaba enseñándole a su hijo o hija los principios básicos de la alquimia, y claro cómo defenderse de la gente mala. Si era niña no permitiría que ningún patán se le acercara a la pequeña de su corazón. A la vez, también veía a Winry sonreír y se sentía feliz de realizar el intercambio equivalente más importante de su vida: su matrimonio.

Aunque le costó mucho dar el paso, y lo único que había salido de su boca había sido los principios básicos de alquimia, lo había logrado. Aunque no tuviera la alquimia, tenía una esposa que amaba y pronto una familia que proteger, sería el padre que alguna vez quiso ser el suyo pero no pudo, jamás los abandonaría.

Ante el deje de distracción que presentó Edward, Winry se detuvo para observarlo mejor, creyendo que sólo se sentía cabizbajo decidió que un dulce sería la mejor solución. Así que compró una tarta para compartirlo entre los dos. Fue rápidamente a la tienda, lo compró y le ofreció a Edward. El rubio no se negó y lo probó, le gustó bastante aunque de repente sintió náuseas.

—Oye, Ed… cariño ¿te sientes mal? —preguntó preocupada la rubia al ver que su esposo estaba poniéndose de varios colores.

—¡Espera Win! —exclamó Edward mientras salía corriendo al baño más cercano para vomitar.

Luego que salió, su esposa lo esperaba sentada en un banquito mientras le acercaba un poco de agua.

—Cariño, últimamente te estás mareando más que yo… Pareciera que el embarazado fueras tú, no yo —le dijo divertida su esposa.

—¡Qué tonterías dices Winry, me debió de haber caído mal esa tarta! ¡De seguro lo hiciste adrede!

—No seas idiota, la compré para hacerte sentir mejor, no tengo la culpa que parezcas la embarazada en el matrimonio.

—¡No digas eso Winry!

—¡Pero si es la verdad!

Así continuaron discutiendo de manera cómica los dos esposos mientras los demás transeúntes los veían extrañados. En una de esas, se acercó una anciana con la cara sonriente para decir con la típica voz de abuela sabia:

—En realidad jovencitos, hay veces en la que los hombres manifiestan los síntomas del embarazo; es poco común pero es una forma de vivir el dolor del otro. Los fortalecerá más como pareja.

La anciana luego que terminó de hablar se despidió con una leve reverencia y caminó lejos de la pareja de rubios. Ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento analizando la información hasta que estallaron en carcajadas. Sin embargo, lo que había dicho la anciana no estaba lejos de ser verdad.

**Listo… Poquito, pero espero que les haya gustado =3**

**Dejen reviews para saber qué opinan =D**


End file.
